


Fireflies

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: August 2016 Prompts [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Introspection, Time War Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: "It’s been proven that the bravest females end up living longer with their mates than those who stay in the border where they think it’s safe."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8.
> 
> Hugely inspired by perfectlyrose and timepetalsprompts' prompt for Eight/Rose August: What if Rose was with Eight or met Eight during the Time War?

Rose stared at the open field, feeling free for the first time in what felt like centuries.

A heavy sigh sounded right next to her. “It’s only been two hundred thirty-four days, relatively speaking.”

She gripped the fingers threaded between hers, hoping to alleviate some of the guilt that coloured her companion, and felt them return the pressure. Almost a year, then. If she had tried her hardest, she would have approximated three years, _maybe_  two and a half. She tried to ignore the fact that she was no longer the same nineteen-year-old girl who began travelling with the Doctor almost five years ago now, two-hundred some days included. The fighting, arguing, gaining the upper hand, _losing_ it in the same instance, and staying still had taken a toll on them both. Instead, she continued to look at the fireflies.

Rose had never seen any up close on Earth and they were galaxies away from the planet she was born in. She watched as they danced, being able to see the closest ones’ tiny legs move to a rhythm only they could hear, gliding in the sky with a beat of their wings. The ones that merely hovered nearer to the ground watched them, before one or two would randomly fly up to meet a partner. Then, the pairs would drift off together. This happened fairly often in the last hour since she and the Doctor had come to this planet for a reprieve. For the first time in a long time, she couldn’t remember whether he’d mentioned the planet’s name or not. In the end, it didn’t matter, so long as it was somewhere that remained unaffected by the War.

Finally, she turned to look at the Doctor, focusing on his differences. Gone were the beautiful, chestnut curls that she’d first met him with. Instead, the curls were closely matted to his head, having shaved his head a few weeks ago. A dark jumper and leather jacket replaced the treasured waistcoat and velvet frock that made him look like he’d stepped out of a Jane Austen novel. His face, once youthful with bright blue eyes ready for the next adventure, was weathered, eyes dim and tired. So tired.

Instead of suggesting they get some rest, knowing she’d be gently rebuked and encouraged to get some rest on her own, she inquired, “Is this how all fireflies mate?”

The Doctor looked at her intensely, searching for something. When he couldn’t find it, he merely shrugged and gazed forward. “No. It’s not even how Earth fireflies mate. Usually, the males just use their light to signal a female that they’re ready, and the females are usually within the vegetation. There are some resting here too,” he gestured at the plants further down the field, “but the braver ones come up close to find each other. It’s been proven that the bravest females end up living longer with their mates than those who stay in the border where they think it’s safe. Sometimes, some of the males will head closer to them and those chosen also tend to live longer.”  


Rose let his smooth voice wash over her. She missed this. The gentleness of his tone as he educated her in something new rather than his commanding shouts out in the field or his screaming when the nightmares came. Somehow, she knew she was going to regret asking, but she couldn’t help her curiosity. “How long to they live for, typically?”  


He glanced at her before looking back at the insects. “These usually live six months, but they can last up to a year, if they’ve found the ‘perfect mate,’ as it’s been dubbed.”

She pushed. “And Earth fireflies?”  


His answer was clipped. “Two months, once they’ve reached adulthood.”  


After a brief period of silence, Rose finally spoke, reminding him, “Everything has its time.”  


He made a noise of protest. “And still, life moves on.”  


“Can we win?” There she went again, asking the difficult questions.  


His hand squeezed hers tighter. “I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe, Rose.”  


She sighed, trying to manage her voice, not wanting to fight. Not tonight. Tonight was about putting quarrel behind them for the moment. “I know that, just as I’ll keep you safe, my Doctor, but you didn’t answer my question.”  


He finally turned to look at her straight in the eyes. “I don’t know. There may be a way,” he hesitated, “but I want to try before any last resorts.” Before a larger sacrifice must be made, he didn’t say, but she felt. They hadn’t even wanted to be a part of this Time War, but it had given the Doctor little choice. He himself had almost taken her choice to stay with him away, but it seemed the universe herself had her own plans.

She tilted her chin up. “So we’ll keep trying. For the universe, we need to keep everyone safe from Daleks and Time Lords alike.” If desperation hadn’t called for Rassilon, they might have had a chance, but now here they were.

“For the universe,” he agreed, pulling her to him and her head rested under his chin, hand pressed against his chest where she could feel the double-beats of his heart.  


As long as Rose Tyler and the Doctor stood, the universe would go on.


End file.
